My Best Friend's Girl
by latuacantante18
Summary: SMC contest.Now story. After Bella dumps Jasper he goes for help from the infamous Edward. And Edward is going to make sure Bella gets the worst date of her life. Lemon, Mature. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: My Best Friend's girl**

**Penname: latuacantante18**

**Movie or TV Show: My Best friend's Girl**

**Main Character Pairing: Bella/Edward, Bella/Jasper**

**POV: mixed, EPOV, BPOV**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**An:**** Geez, this took me five hours to write! This is my first ever lemon so be nice to me :D Thanks for reading!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I also do not own Brokencyde 2 drunk 2 drive or A Day to Remember.**

**BPOV**

"This food is delicious." I commented on the steak I was currently eating in the romantic and dimly lit expensive restaurant with none other than Jasper Hale.

Jasper smiled brightly and his eyes glowed underneath his shiny blond hair. "Well, I'm very pleased to hear that."

I swallowed my food and looked around at the people occupying the place and scrunched my eyebrows together. Everyone here wore designer clothes and had the latest electronics and jewelry.

I couldn't fathom how Jasper could afford this place on his payroll. We're coworkers so he pretty much makes what I do and there is now way in hell that I could ever afford to eat here.

I frowned and thought about how much I hate it when people spend money on me. He is trying way too hard to impress me.

Jasper must have noticed my frown because he took my hand with concern written all over his face. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" he asked me with worry laced through his voice.

I shook my head and put a fake smile onto my face, "No, no. I'm fine. It's just that you've taken me out to dinner almost every night and it just seems like too much."

The smile returned on his face and he took his unoccupied hand cupping my rosy cheek. "Nothing is too much for my beautiful Bella." His beautiful Bella? Oh God. I bit my lip and pulled my hand out from underneath his and twirled my fingers through my lap with nervousness.

Jasper went back to eating his steak which surprised me that he ordered it in the first place considering that he's a vegan. I stared at him relentlessly looking from his long blond hair to his big blue eyes. Sure he was good-looking but I couldn't help but feel rushed in the relationship.

"Why did you order steak?" I asked him suddenly, blurting out the first question that came to mind.

He blushed under my scrutiny and shrugged his lanky shoulders. "Well, you like steak. I just figured that it would make you happy if I did too." I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my long Mahogany hair frustrated with his answer.

"Jasper, can you please just stop?" I asked him with annoyance clearly defined in my tone. He looked bewildered and dropped his fork making a loud clatter echo throughout the restaurant.

"What did I do wrong? I'm terribly sorry for whatever I did. Please forgive me!" His eyes looked wide and broken and a hint of tears appeared.

I pushed my plate away from me and sighed. "Look, these past five weeks have been really nice but it's just way too much for me right now."

His eyes dropped down to the floor helplessly making a surge of pity flow through me. "It's just that I think it would be better if we just stayed friends."

He then grabbed my hand unexpectedly making me almost jump out of my seat with tears running down his pale cheeks. "But, Bella I love you."

My mouth dropped open in shock and I pried my hand out of his wanting very badly to get out of there. "Jasper, we've only been dating for five weeks!" I yelled and stood up to leave. "We haven't even had sex yet for crying out loud!"

The restaurant suddenly got quiet and my cheeks flushed pink with everyone's attention. "Come on Bella. Please don't do this to me." He pleaded getting down on his knees.

"I'm sorry. It's over." I then walked out of the restaurant ready for a new fling to help me forget all about Jasper Hale.

**EPOV**

I lay on the couch in my apartment watching the wonderful movie Ghost.

It got to me every time I watched this cheesy movie. I just loved how the movie catches the real beauty and romance of the relationship.

All I can do is hope that maybe one day I can have a love like that. I laughed out loud at the bullshit thoughts in my head, "Fuck that." I muttered lowly before taking another sip of my beer.

The slam of a door pulled me from my thoughts as I looked up to see my roommate and best friend walk through the door with dried tears on his cheeks.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I asked lazily and paused the movie.

He went to the kitchen counter and made himself a glass of Apple Martini. Sometimes I question his sexuality.

He downed the glass and started pacing the room back and forth clenching his fists. "She broke up with me. The love of my life broke up with me."

I raised my eyebrow and smirked, "Since when has Belinda been the love of your life?" He looked up at me and glared, "Her name is Bella and she's been the love of my life since the day I saw her."

I took my hat off of my head and tilted it back, "Belinda, Bella, same difference. They all have pussies and that's all that matters to me. Who gives a shit what their name is?" He scoffed at me and leaned against the wall, "I'm not you, ok? I can't just fuck a girl and forget all about her the next morning."

"Oh it's easy. I get sex without emotions attached and the girl gets one hell of a night. See? It's a win- win situation." I said and picked up my cell phone looking for a good lay tonight.

"Whatever. All I know is that after I told her I loved her she flipped out." He took another drink of his liquor and closed his eyes leaning his head against the wall. I covered my face with my hat and moaned in pain against it, "You didn't. Tell me you didn't tell her you loved her."

I poked an eye out from under my hat and saw the serious expression on his face causing me to bust out laughing. "Thanks for the support, bro." He said and walked into his room slamming the door behind him.

I groaned and got up from my seat looking for the box of porn that would help him through his moments of pathetic misery. Who cries over some girl anyway? That's right, Jasper Hale does.

After looking around I finally found it under a desk and lifted it up taking it to his door. "Come on, Jasper. I have your bate crate. It's the male comfort food for your penis."

He opened the door slowly and looked at me with exhaustion and desperation in his eyes, "What do I do now?" he asks with uncertainty.

"Let's see. You could I don't know, go to a club, get drunk and be fucked." I grinned at him knowing he wouldn't follow my advice.

He looks at me annoyed and sighs, "No, really." I ran a hand through my bronze locks and think, "Find another girl. There are plenty of other holes in the sea."

He looks at me questioningly, "By holes you mean…."

"Pussy." I answer him bluntly. His face suddenly brightens and he looks all full of hope again, "Or I could hire you." He says with all seriousness.

I laugh and look at him like he's the biggest idiot ever, "You're fucking kidding me right now, right?" I ask him.

You see, my main job is working at a shitty office listening to people complain all day about their crappy air conditioning service.

I mostly just play videogames and mindfuck them, it's the best.

My other "job" I guess you could call it, is taking guy's recently ex girlfriends out on the worst dates you could possibly imagine and be the asshole that I am. In result, they go crying back to their boyfriends making me so much richer.

"I'm serious. You're a professional at being an asshole. She wont know what hit her." He says excited. "No, not happening." I say and cross my arms over my chest.

"Come on, I need her in my life. Don't you want your best friend to be happy?" he asks me making me feel bad. I purse my lips and nod my head, "Fine, I'll do it. After I'm through with this bitch she will be crawling all the way to the house begging you to take her back. It will be my fucking masterpiece." I laugh and go to the kitchen to get another beer.

"Thanks, dude. I appreciate it." He calls from behind me. I look over my shoulder and nod my head, "Only cause I love you, bro." I say and go back to the couch. Jasper closes the door behind him but not before taking the box of porn with him.

"There's lotion under your bed!" I yell out to him grinning. Bella, you better be ready.

Edward's coming for you.

**BPOV**

The alarm clock wakes me from my deep sleep.

I roll over and groan burying my face into my pillow still exhausted from last night. After I left the restaurant I came home to my roommates Rosalie and Alice explaining the situation.

They agreed with my decision to dump him and convinced me that the only way to forget about him was to get pissed drunk.

I started to regret it this morning having to force myself out of bed and into the shower. After I showered and got dressed I walked downstairs in my jogging outfit feeling better than before.

"Good Morning, ladies." I say cheerfully to the girls who are slumped over the counter with coffee mugs in their hands.

"How the hell can you be so fucking cheerful after last night?" Rosalie asks with a snarl in her voice. She is really bitchy in the morning.

"Oh, be nice. Bella is just happy she doesn't have to be with that loser any longer." Alice smiles at me with bags under her eyes. I grin at her with appreciation and mix myself a smoothie for breakfast getting ready for the five miles I'm going to run this morning.

"No. You're just happy that you aren't being woken up by Jasper's calls every hour of the fucking day." Rose says glaring at Alice.

"Aren't we all?" I ask trying to clear the tension in the room. We all start to smile at my comment forgetting all about our problems.

"So when are you going to stop running at seven o'clock in the morning?" Alice asks looking like she's about to pass out. "Until I'm done with this marathon I've been doing. It keeps me in great shape! You both should try it." I say sipping on my strawberry smoothie.

"Are you calling us fat?" Rose questions me snidely. I blush and advert my eyes from her piercing gaze. "No, god no. I was just saying that it's good to get exercise and it raises your metabolism and..." Rose cuts me off with a smile. "Bella I was kidding. I'm not that much of a bitch."

Alice giggles and heads out of the room "Catch you later girly." I wave after her and head toward the door. "Catch a fine piece of ass for me will you?" Rose asks jokingly as I close the door of our home.

I plug my I pod into my ear and lose myself to the band A Day to Remember while I run. I run about one mile before I feel a presence beside me and look over to see a sex god beside me.

His bronze colored hair is gleaming in the sunlight and his tight shirt shows of his rippling muscles and abs making my eyes widen. His green eyes are shining brightly and his smile takes my breath away. Overall, I want him.

He lips start to move signaling that he's talking so I take my earplug out of my ear and smile, "What was that?" I ask breathily getting tired from the running.

"I said you're a pretty good runner." His velvet voice says like music to my ears. I blush and wave him off, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." He smiles at me again with kindness making my face turn even redder.

I continue to stare at him in a stalker-like way before I feel myself fall face first onto the hard pavement. "Oh, shit. That's gotta hurt." I hear the sex god say above me with concern in his voice.

I groan in pain and look up at him to see his hand out. I grab onto it and shiver from the electricity I feel from touching him. "Are you okay?" he asks looking me up and down for any scratches or bruising.

"I'm fine thanks. I'm Bella by the way." I hold out my hand and he takes it not letting go. "Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Edward." He grins at me crookedly making me go into a zombie like state as I stare at this gorgeous creature in front of me.

He clears his throat snapping me out of my daze and looks at me knowingly, "Look, I know this is forward and all, but would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" I open my mouth shocked that someone who looks like him would want to go out with plain old me who has baggy clothes on and no makeup.

"Sure." I grab a pen from my purse and take his big hand (good sign ;D) and write my cell number on it. "Call me." I say and wink before walking away with a sway to my hips hoping he's watching.

After my jog I go home and tell the girls all about my plans tonight. They help me get ready with a sexy new blue dress and black pumps. My makeup looks good after Alice does it and Rose does wonders with my hair.

"You look sexy." Rose says and winks at me playfully. "Hands off, bitch. Bella's mine." Alice says and grins. I laugh at them and look at the clock to see that there's ten minutes left until he gets here. "Ok, he'll be here in ten minutes. I'm so nervous!" I squeal and plop down on the couch.

"Oh, you'll be fine." Alice waves me off and takes a drink shot of vodka out of her purse. "But just in case, you should have a couple of shots before you go."

I nod my head in agreement hoping that the alcohol will calm my nerves and grab the drink from her. "You better get laid tonight Bella." Rose says sternly. "It's been what? Two months since you last got any?" she asks me amused.

"Two months and four days." I tell her slurring my words starting to feel the alcohol taking its affect. They both burst out laughing and shake their heads. "Shit, she's gone." Alice giggles from behind her hand.

I raise my eyebrow and start laughing with them not exactly sure at what. It feels like forever has past before I finally hear the doorbell ring. "Finally he's here. How late is he?" Rose asks Alice.

Alice looks at the clock and scowls, "He's an hour late." Rose shakes her head disgusted and clenches her jaw. "I should cut off his dick." I laugh at her comment and wobble trying to get up stretching my arms over my head.

"Hey, if things go as planned tonight I need that dick." I wave them off to their rooms and open the door to see Edward standing there smugly looking like a bad boy. I drool at the sight and bite my lip. "You're late, Mister." I say and giggle.

He looks at me funny and grins, "Not on my watch." He says and grabs my hand leading me out of the door. "Oh, my clock must be broken then." I look up at him hazily stumbling a bit.

He purses his full, red lips. "You're drunk." He accuses me looking forward at his Volvo. "Hell yeah. And I'm ready to PAR-TAY!" I wave my hands above my head and run towards the car without him and get in. He takes his time getting in the car and turns the key in the ignition, "You don't mind if we listen to my favorite song do you?" he asks me politely.

I nod my head and buckle my seatbelt, "Not at all." He turns the radio on blaring a familiar song.

**Get krunk, get drunk, get fucked up. **

**Throw your hands in the air, that's what's up. **

**Now pass me the forty girl. I need to get drunk before it's over girl!**

**So don't you take this drink from me. I will knock you down on your knees. **

**And make you lick my penis up and down, up and down...**

I look at him and scream widely. "I totally lost my virginity to this song!" He looks at me with confusion and shock on his face while I sing along to one of my favorite songs.

**Up and down, Back and forth**

**I'm making you my whore**

**Up and down, Back and forth**

**Girl you will be my whore**

I start to dance while I sing and grab his hands willing him to dance with me. "Let's go." He says and takes his hands away to drive. He finally turns off the radio when the song ends and licks his lips. There are other things I would like him to lick.. No Bella, no dirty thoughts yet.

"So where are we going?" I ask him looking out the window at the buildings. "Well I don't have that much money tonight so I was thinking either to a fast food place or a strip club."

He winks at me and puts his hands to the front of his pants to look like he's jacking off. "Personally I prefer the latter." He says and smirks.

I tilt my head and think about the choices. Wow, he's a classy guy isn't he? Well, it's not like I'm going to date him or anything.

"Sure. The strip club sounds ok." I say. He nods his head and smiles evilly. Oh shit, what if he rapes me? Well, actually it's not called rape if it's with consent. What if he wants to kill me? The thought makes me shudder so I turn to look out the windows again.

I can tell when we finally get there because I see guys from 70 to 18 standing outside the place with sleazy looks on their faces. I grimace and get out of the car not stumbling as much as before. I suddenly feel a slap on my ass and turn around appalled to see Edward smirking at me.

"Come on, hot stuff." He says and grabs my arm pulling me into the club. It smells strongly of liquor, sweat and sex. I scrunch my nose and breathe through my mouth instead not wanting to smell it any longer.

We walk to a table that surrounds a girl who has her top off and is doing crazy flexible moves that I couldn't even dream of doing. "Front row. Only the best for a first date." Edward says and sits down looking relentlessly at the stripper. What can I get you?" a girl with a thong and bathing suit like top asks Edward in a bored tone.

"A beer would be nice." He says this all the while staring at her chest. She doesn't seem to mind. She walks away without asking me if I want anything. "Hey!" I yell at her causing her to turn around and roll her eyes at me.

Well excuse me, you work here lady. It's so hard to find good service these days. "Can I have a double shot of tequila?" I ask her sweetly. "Whatever." She huffs and walks away like a duck.

I laugh to myself and look at Edward to see him setting dollars bills onto the table for the stripping girl. "So you come here often?" I ask him curiously. "Oh, every time I get paid. It's like I blow it all here." He laughs and pinches my cheek.

"But speaking of blowing things, do you like to blow?" he asks me cockily with an eyebrow raised. Before I can answer the girl comes back with our drinks and walks away. I down my shot and giggle. "What was your question again?" I ask him forgetting what he asked earlier.

"Never mind." He mutters and takes a sip of his beer. I down my second shot and feel the familiar high come on. "Where do they learn to do that?" I ask Edward staring fascinated at the girl who is upside down on the pole now.

He sighs angrily and grabs my face towards his, "I think we should fuck tonight." I laugh at his comment and bring his head toward mine kissing him roughly. "So do I." I say and place open mouth kisses on his neck. He groans and pulls me away from him with struggle on his face. "I think we should go." He says and drops money on the counter and walking out of the club with me in tow.

On the way to my house he talks about his sexual techniques and how many girls he's slept with.

"I mean this girl had the best tits ever!" He comments and looks down at my chest. "Are yours real? Because they look fake." He says and reaches out to grab one. I swat his hand away and step out of the car angrily.

"Okay, I get it. You're an asshole. You can shut up." I stand in front of him and look up and down his form. I suddenly get the desire to kiss him again and pull him into an embrace pressing my lips gently to his.

I trace my tongue to his bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth only to get overpowered by his tongue. We start to kiss deeply pressing our bodies together. I can feel every indent in from his body, especially his hardness pressed against my stomach.

I break the kiss to breath and smile at him lazily. "You coming in?" I ask him already knowing the answer. He looks up and down my body and then back at his car with pain on his face. I straighten my pose with his hesitation and clear my throat.

"Well?" I ask him waiting to get inside and fuck the life out of him. He opens his mouth and then closes it, "Ahhhh. Maybe another time." He says and walks into the car without looking at me. "Suit yourself." I say seductively and sway my hips sexually hearing a groan of want behind me. I bite my cheek to keep from smiling and head inside.

Rosalie and Alice are out of the house as planned leaving me by myself. "Why the hell didn't he come in?" I ask myself out loud. I haven't heard his car leave so I race up the stairs and look out the window.

He's still in his car and looks as though he's talking to himself angrily. I furrow my eyebrows and feel myself start to get angry. I was looking to get laid and end up having a shitty night with some asshole and not getting anything out of it? Fuck that. I storm down the stairs angrily but not before grabbing an umbrella and run out the door.

Edward looks up shocked as I hit his car with the umbrella with as much strength as I can. "Hey, Hey!" I hear him yell angrily in his car. "Calm down Britney Spears. This car's new." He says and steps out of the car.

I stop hitting it and glare daggers at him, "Sorry. Lance Bass. I didn't know a piece of shit car like this meant so much to you." His eyes grow hard and his mouth is set in a hard line. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he asks getting closer to me. I can feel the heat radiating off of his body and feel myself attracted to it.

"It means that I practically throw myself at you and you end up turning me down?!" I throw the umbrella on the ground and step closer to him. "Even though you took me on the worst date of my life I practically beg you to fuck me and all I get is a fucking goodbye?!"

His eyes lighten and a chuckle escapes his mouth. "Well maybe you wanted to fuck me, but did you ever consider that I didn't want to fuck you?" I could feel my chest tighten and my eyes start to burn. Please, don't cry.

"Yeah well that's not what your dick said a minute ago. And by the way, you might want to take some pills for your little problem. It can do wonders." I eye his package and smirk before going back up to my house and slamming the door.

I sigh and slide down the door frame suddenly exhausted for fighting and rest my head on the door. I suddenly hear a loud knocking from behind me and groan. I turn and open the door to see a very enraged and horny Edward. "What do you want?" I ask him bitterly. "You." Is all I hear before I feel myself pressed against the wall and his tongue shoved roughly into my mouth.

As he explores the inside of my mouth, I drag my hand down his chest to the v of his hips and trace it softly with my fingers. He shudders under my touch and moans when I bring my hand farther down and squeeze his now hard erection through his Jeans.

I pull away from his mouth to breathe and pant shallowly wanting him to touch me too. "Touch me," I whisper to him looking at him through hazy lust filled eyes. He smiles crookedly and puts his hand onto my stomach, "I am touching you." I groan irritated only making him widen his smile, "Where do you want me to touch you, Bella?" he asks me sexily.

"Down," I tell him barely able to speak that one word. He finally brings his hand down lower and cups me through my underwear. He slowly sticks one finger into me and swirls his thumb around my clit. I moan in pleasure and throw my head back caught up in passion. "Is this where you wanted me to touch you?" he asks me knowing the answer. "Yesssss," I tell him biting my lip making him grunt.

He adds two more fingers inside me and pumps slowly inside me while kissing and nipping down my chest. I moan and pull him by his hair towards my chest needing to feel his mouth on me.

He suddenly takes his fingers away making my eyes widen in disbelief, "Sorry, but I want you so bad." I nod my head in agreement and pull his shirt over his head, "No more games." I say and am cut off by his lips aggressively kissing mine. I slither my hands all around his chest feeling his muscles clench and tense.

I feel him pull my shirt over my head and rip by bra from my body with vigorous speed. He stops his movement making me open my eyes to discover him staring at my chest with dark eyes, "I just can't get over how sexy you are." He says and grabs my breasts roughly kneading and groping them. I grab onto him arms tightly reveling in the feeling of his hands on me.

He brings his head down and licks a trail from my neck down to my chest swirling his tongue around my now hard nipple. He nips at it gently building the pressure in my stomach giving me insatiable amounts of pleasure. I buck my hips into his making him groan, the vibration from his mouth making my feeling of ecstasy go up. He finally pulls his mouth away from my chest and kisses me gently pressing his forehead against mine. "Are you ready for me to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for weeks?" he asks me with a new strain to his voice. I bring my lips to his neck sucking on the skin there and pull down his pants at the same time.

I pull away from his neck to see a growing red spot there and grind my underwear clad body into his. "God, yes. Just fuck me already." I tell him exasperated with his hesitance. I take his shirt from his body and stare hungrily at his chest feeling myself grow wet at the sight.

Without another word he pulls off my underwear as I pull down his boxers. He's standing proudly erect for me making me pant in anticipation. He puts on a condom and slides himself into me making us both moan. "Mmmm, you feel so damn good." He says sliding himself almost all the way out of me until he pushes back in making my eyes roll to the back of my head. "Likewise," I say breathily pushing my hips up to meet his with every deep thrust he pushes into me.

He lifts me up with amazing strength and slams into the wall thrusting into me even harder making me whisper a string of profanities. I kiss him roughly shoving my tongue into his mouth feeling the spring in my stomach about to explode. He's hitting my g-spot from amazing angles with this position and I can feel his cock pulsating in me. "Yes, right there." I say almost close to the edge. I tighten my hands around his neck and with one final thrust we both cum together moaning loudly. He finally slides out of me with a goofy grin on his face which I'm sure I have on as well.

"Thanks for the sex." I tell him tired from our activity. He stretches showing off his back muscles and grins. "See you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Tomorrow." I agree. After he gets dressed he leaves and shuts the door behind him.

"This is going to be fun. Goodbye Jasper, Hello Edward." I smile dreamily anticipating tomorrow.


	2. Author's Note

**AN: Hey Everyone!!!!!!! I just wanted to let you know that the voting is up on TheThreeSmutketeers Profile, SO GO VOTE!!!!!!!**

**I also wanted to thank everyone who read or reviewed my story, I hope you enjoyed it. :D **

**Also, I have decided that I will either write a couple more shots of Edward and Bella or make this into a story.**

**Thanks Again,**

**Latuacantante18**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

After I left Bella's house I couldn't get my mind off of her. What the fuck was wrong with her anyways? I give her all the shit I can with that date, the song, the comments, the strip club…..

And we end up fucking? Jasper is going to kill me, but only if he finds out…..

I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. I tighten my grip on the steering wheel and clench my jaw.

I just couldn't help myself; the way she was yelling at me was such a turn on…. I shake my head trying to clear those bad thoughts from my mind and think about some other girls.

Ok, think about Tanya. Naw, way too damn stuck up and was really bad at dancing. I remember this one time she came over and tried to dirty dance, lets just say it turned me more off than on.

She worked at a strip club; you think she would know how to dance. Jessica, man that girl would never shut the fuck up.

Lauren, lets just say she bit something important to me. I roll my eyes and sigh, wow I sure can pick them huh?

I finally get to the apartment still wired up and walk up the flight of stairs to the rustic door. I look at my cell and realize it's three in the morning so I unlock the door and open it slowly, not wanting to take the chance of waking Jasper.

I push through the door and wince when it creaks slightly before closing it behind me. I let out a sigh of relief and squint through the dark.

There's no sign of Jasper yet. I walk around to our stained couch, ahhhh, so many memories on that couch.

Hey, its Jaspers fault not mine. He has a lot of wet dreams. I smirk and grab a beer from the fridge leaning on the kitchen counter.

I suddenly hear a loud snore and furrow my eyebrows. I tip toe to the couch and see Jasper laying on it sleeping with his thumb in his mouth.

Still sucking his thumb I see. His body is curled up in the fetal position and he's holding a blanket that has teddy bears on it tightly against his chest.

Oh, this shit is gold! I put a hand over my mouth to keep my laughter down and crumble over gasping for breath. "Oh, Jasper, you've always been such a tough little man."I whisper sarcastically to myself.

I suddenly get a bright idea and race to my bedroom to get my camera phone.

I hurriedly come back into the living room and flip my phone open ready for my blackmail pictures.

"Oh, you're a tiger, darling." I say in a fake British accent and take pictures of him from various angles.

I get a close up of his face and smile in amusement at the drool running down his chin. "Ok, now you're a baby. Be a baby."

I keep on with the act getting amazing pictures. I sigh in satisfaction at my genius mind when Jasper suddenly starts to stir and mumble incoherently.

I pull myself discreetly closer to his face wanting to hear what he's mumbling. "Oh, Bella!" he moans and puckers his lips while moving his head back and forth.

"Mmmm, you like that? I knew you would." He says this while sticking his tongue out of his mouth and moving it around sloppily.

I do not want to know what he's dreaming about. I grimace in disgust and make gagging noises, "I'm going to be sick." I say and shake my head back and forth.

He rolls over again all the while moving his hips in a circular motion, "More, Bella. More!" he practically yells while my body shakes with laughter at the scene in front of me.

I then get another bright idea having fun with the situation. "Yes, Jasper. I want you always and forever." I whisper in his ear in a high pitched girly voice wanting him to think it was Bella.

He smiles and grabs my hand unexpectedly. "Me too, Bella." He says before bringing my head down to his face and pressing his lips against mine.

I push off against him hard waking him up and throwing me down on the floor. "Chimney Cricket!" Jasper shouts frightened while I'm sputtering and wiping my mouth off aggressively and repeatedly.

"What the fuck dude?" I ask him angrily spitting down at the floor while glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"What?" he asks confused looking around in panic. "You kissed me." I say and get up off the floor crossing my arms over my chest at my moment of lost masculinity.

"I did?" he asks and even in the dark I can see the dark red cover his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." He says looking everywhere but at me.

I finally laugh at the situation and plop down on the couch. "It's okay. I know you were dreaming about Bella. You were screaming her name so loudly you woke up the neighbors."

His eyes grow wide in panic as he buries his face in his hands. "Oh, barnacles. I knew I shouldn't have had pizza before I went to bed."

I smirk at him and yawn, "If pizza gives people dirty dreams like that then I want some. Not that I need dreams about sex seeing as I get some on a daily basis."

He gives me a pointed look before his face brightens, "I totally forgot! How did the date go?" he asks jumping up and down in place.

I duck my head guiltily feeling like the worst best friend ever. "It went as expected. She hates me." He smiles and looks curious, "Where did you take her?" I suddenly grow a full blown grin, "Strip club. And I made very provocative comments about her."

He grins and leans back relaxed. "Thank you so much. Now I can finally book some wedding arrangements." I give him the strangest look I can muster before getting up and sitting down next to him on the couch.

"You know what your problem is? You move way too fast in your relationships. Stop. It scares the girls off. And in your case boys as well." I pinch his cheek and smirk.

He smacks me in the head and mutters at me to shut up. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not gay?" he asks me exasperated.

I lean back and answer him lazily, "Until you stop drinking apple martinis and highlighting your hair, tweezing your eyebrows…"

I ramble on before he stops me with a wave of his hands. "It's called meterosexual and the ladies love it thank you very much." He says with his chin raised in the air.

I look him up and down lingering on his teddy bear blanket and sponge bob slippers. "Do they also love your bedroom attire?" I ask him trying not to laugh at his immaturity.

He clears his throat and avoids that topic, "Why do you think I move to fast?" he asks clearly not getting it.

I sigh, frustrated and head off to my room. "We'll talk more about it later." I say and head off to dream about everyone but Bella. Well, at least try too.

**BPOV**

"Is she dead?" I hear a familiar female voice ask loudly giving me a headache.

"I don't think so. But just to make sure…"I suddenly recognize the voice as Alice's before I feel an ice cold liquid poured on me. "Eeek!" I screech and open my eyes to see Alice and Rosalie with smiles of relief on their faces.

"Yep. She's alive." says Rose laughing at my humiliation.

"Thanks captain obvious. I don't see why you couldn't just check my heart rate or see if I was breathing." I try to muster up the deadliest glare I can at the two pranksters.

"Aw. But it's just not as fun that way." Alice says with a puppy dog look on her face. It was known to her that it could get me to do anything.

I roll my eyes and smile before looking around at my surroundings.

It looks like a couple of things got knocked over when Edward and I were doing the big bang.

I sigh in lust at the thought and think about the way his hands grazed my skin before he thrust his big… "Hello? Earth to Bella." Rose snaps her fingers in front of my face and looks at me as if I'm mental.

"Uh… sorry. I got dazed there for a moment." I blush at the previous thoughts in my head making Alice and Rose look at me curiously and expectantly.

"What?" I ask them defensively, getting annoyed with all the staring. Alice smacks her hand to her forehead before looking at me pointedly.

"How did last night go?" she asks as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"OH!" I yell catching on and smirk. "Well, let's just say it's only been…" I squint at our clock and continue, "Five hours since I last got any."

Rose and Alice both squeal and pat my head. "Good girl. I knew you would listen to me Bella." Rose says with a mischievous glint in her eye.

I get up and look down at my clothes or lack there of and grab a blanket from the couch hurriedly.

"Thanks for telling me I was only in my bra and underwear." I say sarcastically before walking into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"We assumed you knew." Rose retorts back while looking in the mirror. I run up behind her and mess up her hair before going up stairs and getting ready for the day. When I come back down freshly showered and dressed I get interrogated.

"So when are you seeing him again?" asks Alice while looking through her Juicy Couture bag.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully soon. I tell you, the man is very talented." I wink at her.

The doorbell suddenly rings putting a smile on my face thinking that maybe Edward came by to have breakfast.

"I'll get it!" I yell and dash to the door, but not before running my fingers through my hair.

I put a smile on my face and open the door to see a fat, balding old guy looking me up and down with a sleazy smile on his face.

"Are you Bella Swan?" he asks me leaning his forearm against the door and grinning showing off his two front missing teeth.

I shudder and hold back the vomit that's threatening to come up. "What's it to you?" I ask him putting up a front of disdain.

He bites his lip and holds out my mail. I grab it from him sharply, "Thanks."

He gets closer to me breathing his putrid breath all over my face. "Anytime. I handle EVERYTHING with care. Oh and I like the red underwear set you were wearing earlier." He says and winks.

"You pervert!" I glare at him before shutting the door in his face.

"Who was that?" asks Alice disinterestedly.

"The disgusting mail man. Remind me to close the curtains more often." I say and throw the mail on the kitchen table. She opens her mouth to reply before I hear my phone beep.

"Apparently you're meeting Edward today at one." Rose says holding my phone in her hands.

I dash over to her, ripping my cell out of her hand and skim the text excited. "It says to meet him at the library." I say and frown. What the hell would we do at a library?

"Boring." Alice yawns dramatically and scoffs. "Where did he take you yesterday? A nursing home?"

I smile at her naivety and answer tonelessly. "Nope. A strip club."

She drops her bag in shock spilling out all the contents. Some of which I didn't need to see.

"Wow. That's kinky." Rose says seemingly unaffected by my comment.

"What? The stuff in Alice's purse or the strip club?" I ask getting payback at Alice for this morning.

"Both." Rose says and I notice bites her cheek to keep from laughing.

Alice glares at both of us and scowls. "I'm late for work." She says walking out of the door in more of a hurry than usual.

"I got three letters for you." I say grabbing the keys to my car. "P.M.S"

I hear Rose's echoing laughter as I leave the house to go to work.

I suddenly stop in mid-step and curse. "I have to see Jasper at work." I get in my car slamming the door at my new found revelation. That's the last time I ever date a guy from the office.

**A.N I'm so happy I can finally post this chapter since the contest ended! Whoever voted for me and reviewed or alerted me, thanks****! So here's the second chapter of the story. I know this chapter was a lot of dialogue but I'm building it up for future chapters. ;) Another thing, the characters are OCC throughout the whole story. I'm excited to be doing this story so any reviews would be greatly appreciated! I want to know if you guys like it or not. Next chapter will be the confrontation between Bella and Jasper. :)Until next time, Latuacantante18**


	4. Chapter 4

I stood outside of the tall, new, expensive office building looking up at it with dread.

I really did not want to see Jasper, who knows how he would react when he saw me?

I sighed and walked slowly step by step up to the building and silently prayed that I wouldn't see him as I walked through the swinging doors.

I looked around conspicuously and watched the people looking for anything suspicious.

"Hey, Bella! How's it going?" asked the building's old security guard breaking me of my paranoid thoughts.

He had been a good friend of mine ever since I had worked at the office. He was really kind and caring to the employees. I hurriedly ran over to his desk and placed my hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhh. As of today my name is not Bella." I told him frantically and looked around for any signs of Jasper.

He gave me a strange look but nodded as I smiled in relief and ran to the elevator. I got there in record time and pressed the up button repeatedly and groaned in annoyance as it took forever to open.

"Come on. It shouldn't take this long to open up." I crossed my arms and waited for the doors to open.

The ding resounded making me grin until I saw him.

Jasper, fuck.

My smile immediately stilled and my eyes widened as I took in Jasper's appearance. He wore a tight white see through shirt and had skinny jeans on that showed off his toned legs. He also wore a purple scarf around his neck that looked like it belonged to my grandmother.

Surprisingly he seemed refreshed and excited when he saw me. "Oh lordy, Bella is that you?" he asked me excitement ringing in his words.

I looked away and deepened my voice, "Bella? Who is this Bella you speak of?"

I could hear his laugh and feel my arm being pulled into the elevator by his cold touch.

"Oh, you've always been such the jokester." He pulled me into an unexpected hug and kissed my forehead while I cringed away.

He really needs to back off. See why I didn't want to run into him?

I forced a fake unconvincing smile and backed away into the corner and looked away longingly at the closing doors.

"So how was your weekend?" he asked as he looked into my eyes intently. I cleared my throat and watched the numbers at the top of the elevator change slowly. 1….2…..3.

"Fine." I said stiffly and thumped my foot impatiently.

"Anything interesting happen?" he came closer to me backing me up into the wall until we were only inches apart.

I finally looked up at him and glared, "It's none of your business."

His lips turned into a frown and he took my cheek into his hand, "Everything about you is my business."

DING!

Thank god! The doors opened as I pulled away from him and walked out, "I broke up with you. So it isn't your business."

His eyes looked dull as the door closed blocking him from view. I instantly relaxed and headed toward the main room where the meeting was scheduled.

I shuffled in and smiled as I saw Angela wave at me, "Hey Girl. I heard you and Jasper are over." Wow things sure do get around fast.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair, "Yes, we are. But I do have a new guy currently." I smiled dreamily as I thought of Edward.

She laughed and winked at me, "Nice."

The opening of a door broke our conversation as I saw my coworkers walking lazily to their seats. Jasper was the last to come in with an angry expression on his face and his teeth clenched.

He stalked over to the seat across from me and glared at me fiercely before sitting down. I glared right back at him and turned my direction over to our boss who was currently setting up a picture of our magazine "Fantasy." Yes I know it's a cheesy name, but we were the number one women's fashion and gossip magazine in the country.

The boss Esme went to the front of the room and smiled brightly. I would be smiling too if I was as rich as her. "Good morning everyone. I trust that you all got here on time. First, I would like to congratulate our employee of the month Jasper Hale! His article on women's fashion was excellent!"

Everyone clapped for him while I clapped sarcastically at him. He lifted his head in pride while glancing at me through the corner of his eye.

He then stood up and walked to the front of the room with slow and precise movements.

Oh Jesus, he's going to make a speech.

"Salutations everyone. First off, I would like to thank my mother and my father for raising me with discipline and love. If they hadn't had made love that night, I would never had been created." The males in the room started laughing at him while others just looked at him with shock.

"I would also like to thank my friends and coworkers who have molded me into this exciting and mature person."

I scoffed at that line, exciting and mature? Please.

"God has also helped me attain employee of the month. And the last person I would like to thank is my ex who shall remain nameless," he looked in my direction staring into my eyes while I banged my head on the table slightly.

"She has helped me get to know what love is truly like. And I am determined to win back her love and affection. Thank you." He went back to his seat with a full grin on his face while everyone around him looked annoyed. Some even had earplugs in.

I felt like strangling him at the moment but contained myself by imagining it in my head instead.

Esme coughed and looked at Jasper with a small smile on her face, "Thank you Jasper for that…..entertaining speech."

He beamed at her and looked back at me with victory in his eyes. I chose to ignore him and turned my attention over to Esme, "Now, our sales in the past month have gone down and that concerns me. I need someone to come up with an idea for an amazing article that will bring up our ratings."

Jasper instantly raised his hand in the air and bounced up and down in place. "Ohhh, pick me. Pick me!"

Esme sighed and pointed her finger at him weakly, "Yes Jasper."

He sat up in his chair and looked around the room, "I think that I should do an article about true love and how to maintain that love bringing it forward into a serious relationship."

I burst out laughing uncontrollably holding my hand over my mouth to keep my laughter down. He narrowed his eyes at me and pursed his lips, "What's so dang tootin' funny?"

I shook my head back and forth while taking deep breaths to calm myself and said sarcastically. "It's just that you're such the expert on keeping relationships and making them serious."

His face instantly brightened and he put his hand to his heart and genuinely said, "Thank you Isabella. That means a lot to me."

Obviously he doesn't get sarcasm.

I stared at him for a couple seconds before shaking my head and raising my hand. "Yes, Bella?" asked Esme looking between Jasper and I curiously.

"Actually, I would like to do an article about guys who are way too clingy and don't know when to stay away from a girl who broke up with them a couple nights ago." I looked at Jasper and smirked.

His expression remained neutral until it broke out into astonishment. "That's an excellent idea, Isabella. I think a lot of guys and girls could find that very useful, there are a lot of nuts out there."

"You would know all about nuts wouldn't you Jasper?" The intelligent comment came from Mike Newton.

I looked over to see his eyebrow raised and a smug expression on his face making his dimples stand out. He could be cute if he wasn't such an asshole.

"That's enough, Newton!" Esme practically hissed while Jasper just put up his hand.

"No, Esme it's fine. I actually do know a lot about nuts. Walnuts are my favorite." He licked his lips and grinned.

I could feel my blood pressure go up and my face turn red. That's it no more hinting. "Would everyone shut-up? You're the inspiration for that article, Jasper! And once I write it you're the first person who's going to read it!

His face turned sad but instantly darkened. "Yeah, well I'll write an article on girls who cheat on their boyfriends over the weekend!"

I stood up from my seat and looked at him lividly, "Have you been stalking me?"

His face turned sheepish and he looked down at his shoes blushing.

I walked to the door and turned to Esme, "I'm sorry but I have to go." She nodded understandingly and excused everyone from the room.

I stomped into my tiny office practically pulling my hair out in the process.

What the hell is wrong with him to go as far as stalking me?

I sat down in my comfy chair rubbing the temples on my forehead trying to will my headache away.

A knock suddenly resounded on my door making me straighten and fix my hair. "Come in."

Esme's face appeared through the crack of my door before she let herself in and sat in the chair in front of my desk. "Hey, Esme. I'm immensely sorry for that little scene back there that was very unprofessional of me."

Her stern expression softened but she still had a hard look in her eyes, "Now, it seems to me that you and Jasper may have had a past and no I don't want to know about it. But I cannot let you two affect our work atmosphere, do you understand?"

I nodded my head furiously and dug my nails into my palm. "I understand. It won't happen again." She smiled and got up from her seat, "Good. Now get back to work."

I let out a huge sigh of relief when she left and got straight to work on the signs of clingy guys.

Before I knew it, time flew by and it was 12:30 which meant that I would meet Edward at the library. Hopefully he can get me to relax and forget all about Jasper.

I'm still curious as to what we would do at the library. Hopefully it's not just reading or talking.

I got up from my seat and held my breath as I opened the door and went down on all fours. Who cares if I look like a dog, as long as I avoid another mishap with Jasper.

I started crawling down on the floor looking around for Jasper. I didn't want him to end up stalking me on my lunch break again. I got up when I got to the elevator and prayed that he wouldn't be in it again.

The doors opened showing no people in it making me jump for joy. I hurriedly went in and pressed the closing door button making the door close and leaving me by myself.

When it stopped at the first level I got back down on my knees and crawled to the entrance looking down at the floor the whole time. Apparently I wasn't paying enough attention and bumped into someone's legs.

Please, please don't be Jasper!

"Already in position for me I see." Came a husky amused voice from above me.

I looked up and saw Edward looking as handsome as ever with a huge smirk on his face. I gaped at him and looked up at him through narrowed eyes, "I thought you were done being an asshole."

He laughed and held out his hands to lift me up off the ground. He pressed my body to his and started to kiss my neck gently, "Now when did I ever say that?" he asked in my ear making my stomach tingle.

I pulled away from him and looked into his dazzling eyes before kissing him squarely on the mouth briefly.

He pursed his lips when I pulled away and let go of my waist grabbing my hand instead. I suddenly thought of something, "Wasn't I supposed to meet you at the library?"

His face turned mischievous as he pulled us towards the door, "Change of plans. And I couldn't wait to see that pretty little face of yours."

I looked at him dryly, "How sweet."

"Oh I am. You'll see soon enough how sweet I can be." He glanced at me with lust making his statement sound like a sexual innuendo. Does he mean _**taste **_how sweet he is? I shivered at the thought.

We walked out of the doors swiftly when Edward suddenly stopped in front of a wall. "What?" I asked him and looked to see what had occupied his attention.

It was a huge picture of Jasper with a cheesy smile on his face with his blonde hair looking shiny.

It had big letters that said employee of the month under his picture.

He would look cute to anyone else and possibly turn them on but the sight of him only turned on my gag reflexes.

I looked at Edward who had a huge grin on his face and was shaking with laughter. "Wow, he's employee of the month." He said very lowly.

"Do you know him?" I asked curiously praying that he didn't.

He looked at me like he forgot I was there and shook his head, "No, no. He just looks like a kiss ass to me. I bet he's popular with the boys, right?"

I suddenly laughed loudly and rested my head on his shoulder, "No, but you are right about the kiss ass part."

We stared at the picture a couple minutes more before Edward retrieved a marker from his pocket. "I think this picture is missing something." He said suspiciously.

He suddenly took the cap off of the black marker and drew a huge mustache on Jasper's upper lip.

I looked at him shocked before ripping the marker out of his hand. "How naughty of you Edward." I scolded him before drawing a unibrow on Jasper's eyebrows.

He looked at me playfully before retrieving another marker from his pocket and taking the cap off, "Shall we?" he looked at me biting his lip sexily.

"Oh, we shall." I said and drew pimple marks on his face.

By the end of it Jasper now had a mustache, a unibrow, pimples, some missing teeth and the words _**don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me**_ above his head.

"Well Bella, I think this is our greatest masterpiece yet." Edward said and looked up at it with admiration.

I giggled and kissed him passionately leaving my knees weak. "How about we get to the library now?" I asked and pressed my chest against his.

"Don't worry, Baby. I'm still taking you there." He said and winked at me before pulling me to his car.

Unsurprisingly, he didn't hold open the door for me. Ass.

I glared at him while he held a small smile on his face. I jumped in his car and sighed, happy to finally be free from work.

We stayed in comfortable silence the whole time while he drove building up our sexual tension. He would "accidentally" brush his hand across my breast while I would "accidentally" brush my hand against his crotch. What can I say? I'm pretty clumsy.

When we finally got there we both were breathing heavily and I could see from the corner of my eye that he was getting hard.

"Looks like someone has a problem." I said smugly and walked out of the door before he could respond. He glared at me before walking out of the car with his problem still there.

I looked back up at his hazy eyes and licked my lips before walking ahead of him while swaying my hips back and forth. I heard a groan from behind me making my smile widen.

I opened the door before feeling a strong arm pull me up against a muscular chest. I could feel his erection pressing into my backside making me moan and thrust back against him. "Bella." He said trying to sound demanding. "Stop it. You're not helping me right now."

I giggled and was about to thrust my hips again before a fragile old woman came up to us with a stern look on her face. "May I help you?"

I instantly straightened while Edward only pressed me closer to him probably not wanting the old lady to see little Edward.

"No, we know exactly where to look." He said and walked with me in front of him to the children's aisle.

When we got far away enough he sighed and pulled away from me with his problem gone. He must have noticed my gaze on his crotch and chuckled, "Looking at that old lady helped me a hell of a lot."

"I'm sure it did. Now what are we doing in the kids section?" I asked him looking around at the various books on the shelves.

He came beside me and shrugged, "I didn't choose to come to this particular section. I just wanted to get away from the old hag. I don't come here much."

"Imagine that." I told him sarcastically earning me a hard slap on the ass. I turned around to smack him back but found him reading a dictionary.

"Arousal; to stimulate sexually." He suddenly said and looked up at me with a predatory look in his eye. He stalked towards me slowly backing me up into a shelf and pressing his body into mine.

I arched my back excited and moaned at the contact while he continued talking. "Breast."

He said and squeezed me through my blouse making me groan in pleasure and turning my nipples hard. "The pair of mammae occurring on the chest of humans and having a discreet areola around the nipple."

He squeezed my breasts even harder and started kissing my neck and sucking on the skin harshly. He suddenly pulled away making me groan in frustration while we both panted heavily.

"Vagina; the passage leading from the uterus to the vulva in certain female mammals." He trailed his finger down my stomach to my aching core and traced me through my underwear before sticking a finger in gathering my wetness.

His mouth opened as he plunged a finger in me and grunted, "Damn, your so wet for me baby." I cried out as he added another finger and started pumping in and out of me while circling my clit with his thumb.

"Clit; a female sexual organ homologous to the penis." He said and started switching between pinching my clit and circling it.

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore and moaned out his name cumming on his hand before feeling Edward put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh. Wouldn't want to get caught now would we?" he looked smug but immediately frowned when we heard footsteps.

He took his hand out of my pants and tried to look like he was reading little red riding hood in front of his crotch to hide once again his little Edward.

The old lady appeared with a scowl on her face pronouncing her wrinkles. "Excuse me. This is a library you hooligans. I will not have you disturbing others with your shenanigans."

I looked around the library and found we were the only two people in the library. What a mean old lady.

"As far as I can see we're the only people in the place lady. So why don't you do all three of us a favor and take that stick out of your saggy ass." Edward told her lazily like it was no big deal.

I looked at him appalled as did the lady who gritted her teeth, "I will not tolerate that type of language. You do anything else and I will kick you out."

She walked away fiercely until she was out of sight while I glared at Edward. "You could have been a little nicer Edward."

He looked at me bemused and grabbed my hand, "Nice isn't in my nature baby. You should know that by now." I was about to yell at him before he kissed me deeply making me forget all about his little comments.

His tongue traced my lips before plunging into my mouth giving me a full taste of his sweetness.

I bucked my hips into his making his eyes roll to the back of his head and making me feel his straining erection, "My, my Edward. What a big dick you have." I said referring to the little red riding book he was "reading" earlier.

He must have gotten my joke because he looked at me seductively and responded darkly, "Only the better to fuck you with my dear."

I threw the book out of his hand and lifted his shirt off of him exposing his toned chest and abs. I looked at him hungrily tracing my fingers down his chest lightly making his muscles tighten.

I moved my gaze back up to his to see him looking at me with desire. "We might have to make this quick. Something tells me that lady is coming back."

I nodded and unbuttoned his pants while he pushed my skirt off up my waist and ripped my lace panties. "Hey!" I hissed.

He laughed darkly and kissed me shutting up my complaint.

When his boxers were pulled down his waist I stroked his cock up and down slowly from the tip to the base.

"Mmmm, I'm aroused enough baby." He said and sucked my nipple into his mouth while grinding his pelvis into mine. I braced myself as I felt him slide into me roughly filling me completely.

We both grunted as he started to pick a fast pace slamming me up against the shelf while my legs tightened around his waist with each thrust. "Harder." I said in a strained voice wanting more of him.

Books fell from the shelves loudly with each powerful thrust and I realized that we could get caught at any moment. Right now, I couldn't give a fuck.

He trailed his hands down to my round ass and squeezed it before picking me up and slamming me down onto a large mahogany table. He thrust into me even faster and harder making me cry out uncontrollably.

The table made my back hurt but surprisingly it only intensified my pleasure.

"Fuck." He cursed as I clenched and unclenched myself around his hard cock. I scratched my nails down his back as I felt my stomach tighten with my upcoming orgasm.

I licked the shell of his ear and bit down hard, "I'm cumming." I told him before biting his shoulder to muffle my voice. He picked up the pace and finally came with me grunting loudly too before falling on top of me.

"What in the world?" I heard and looked towards my left to see the librarian with a horrified expression on her face. Oh, shit.

"Uhhhh, we were just sleeping?" I said though it came out more as a question. I looked at Edward who was laughing and smiling at the whole thing.

"Get the fuck out!" the old lady cursed making Edward and I jump up and pull our clothes back into place.

"Thank you for giving us a place to fuck, sweetheart. We appreciate it." Edward said making her throw a book at his head.

When we got out we were both laughing hysterically with each other. "So how did you like our second date?" he asked once we finally were driving away.

"Best date I've ever been on. I hope there's more to come, and I mean that in the literal sense." I said and kissed him at a red light.

"Me too." He said softly. When we finally got back to my work Edward's face turned grim and looked a little guilty.

"What's wrong?" I asked him gently. He shook his head and smiled half heartedly, "Nothing. I'll call you."

He kissed me and drove away leaving me back to work. Maybe one of these days we could have a "date" at the office.

**A.N Hey, Everyone!!!! I just love Edward in this chapter. Can you say sexy? And Jasper is such a cute dork ha-ha. The old lady reminds me of one of my teachers...grr. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I swear I haven't had a moment to do anything for the past three weeks. I got a job and school has been killing me. That is why I made this chapter so freaking long. But since spring break is here I will probably have more time to update. I'm working on the next chapter to Sexy lifeguard which is on my profile if you haven't read it ;) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all :) Latuacantante18**


End file.
